un nouveau commencement : la suite
by mymy.malvi
Summary: *fic traduite* voici la suite de "un nouveau commencement" (new beginning) de prongs, venez vite la lire!!


Salut ! Moi(Mymy) et Malviana nous sommes mises à la traduction de cette fic sur la demande de Hermione2005.  
  
Rien ne nous appartient, sauf la traduction. On fonctionne en alternance, c'est à dire que je fais le premier chapitre et Malviana le deuxième.  
  
Pour moi, c'est ma première traduction, alors, soyez indulgents (je ne sais pas pour Malviana, je pense qu'elle vous le dira !)  
  
L'histoire est de Prongs, et aucun des personnages ne nous appartiennent, et on ne gagne rien avec cette histoire !  
  
Un nouveau commencement: la suite  
  
Chapitre 1 : Le dilemme de la douche du Bébé  
  
-Sirius Black, tu iras à la douche du bébé, dit Lily Potter sur un ton catégorique.  
  
Elle mit ses mains sur ses hanches et toisa du regard l'homme en face d'elle.  
  
-Lily, je ne peux vraiment.  
  
-Pas d'excuse où de plaintes, l'interrompit Lily. Tu iras, dit elle fermement.  
  
-Lily, c'est que. réessaya Sirius.  
  
-Pourquoi tu ne veux pas le faire ? lui demanda Lili, fronçant les sourcils. La même chose est arrivé avec James il y a des années, d'après ce que j'ai entendu. Amy a essayé de lui faire faire, mais il a refusé pendant des jours.  
  
Les yeux verts de Lily étaient fixés sur Sirius.  
  
-Bien sur, il s'est défendu jusqu'à la fin !  
  
-Ce n'est pas parce que Cornedrue s'est dégonflé que ça veut dire que je dois le faire, indiqua Sirius.  
  
-Réponds à ma question, demanda Lily.  
  
-Quelle question, demanda Sirius, incertain.  
  
Il n'arrivait pas à croire que lui et Lily avaient argumenté sur la douche du bébé pendant presque une demi-heure. Où était James ? Pourquoi lui et Harry n'étaient pas encore revenu de la Boutique de Quidditch ?  
  
-Pourquoi ne veux tu pas le faire ? redemanda Lily sur une voix plus douce cette fois.  
  
-Les douches des bébés sont pour les femmes, expliqua Sirius, croisant ses bras sur sa poitrine.  
  
Il regarda la rousse d'un air narquois.  
  
-Est ce que je ressemble à une femme ?  
  
Lily se mit à rire.  
  
-Mr Black, voulez vous que je réponde a cette question ?  
  
-J'adorerais te voir essayer, répliqua Sirius.  
  
-Pour commencer, tu as les cheveux longs, dit Lily. Et après.  
  
Elle s'arrêta de parler et grogna de frustration.  
  
-Tu étais en train d'essayer le sujet de conversation, Sirius !  
  
-Et bien, c'était au moins un essai, et ça a presque marché, n'est ce pas ?  
  
Sirius se mit à rire devant l'expression colérique de Lily.  
  
-Lily, pourquoi est ce que tu t'énerves tant à propos de ça ?  
  
La femme de James secoua sa tête.  
  
-Je pense juste que tu devrais le faire, Sirius. C'est tout, lui expliqua t'elle gentiment.  
  
Sirius allait répliquer mais pensa que ce n'était pas une bonne idée. La pièce était silencieuse tandis que les deux adultes pensaient à leurs conversations. Finalement, Sirius se décida à parler.  
  
-Lily, est ce que Amy veut que j'y aille ?  
  
Sa voix était posée, mais contenait une grande preuve de tendresse pour sa femme.  
  
Lily soupira.  
  
-Elle n'a rien dit à propos du fait que tu viennes, mais je pense qu'elle aimerait que tu sois là, répondit la rousse. Je me rappelle que lorsque j'étais enceinte de Harry, je voulais vraiment que James aille à cette douche de bébé, et Amy m'a dit qu'elle voudrait que tu y ailles si elle était enceinte.  
  
Lily haussa les épaules.  
  
-Bien sur, c'était il y a longtemps.  
  
Sirius se mordit les lèvres et se concentra sur ses pensées.  
  
-Bien, et si j'y vais et qu'elle ne veule pas que je sois là ?  
  
-Je doute vraiment qu'elle pense ça, répliqua gentiment Lily. Est ce que tu voudrais que j'aille lui en parler sans qu'elle sache pour notre conversation ?  
  
-Oui, accepta rapidement Sirius, avec un petit sourire se formant sur son visage. Merci, Lily.  
  
-De rien, Sirius, approuva Lily.  
  
-Je présume que tu es restée à la maison au lieu de sortir avec Amy et Liona parce que tu voulais me parler ? demanda curieusement Sirius.  
  
-Naturellement, répondit Lily. Comme tu vois, je n'ai même pas encore cuisiné quelque chose. C'était juste une excuse pour rester à la maison.  
  
-Il y a quelqu'un ici ? appela Remus alors qu'il sortait de la Cheminée.  
  
-Dans la cuisine, l'appela Lily.  
  
Le loup-garou rentra à grand pas dans la pièce et rejoignit ses amis.  
  
-Ou sont las autres ? demanda t'il, regardant autour.  
  
-Tu n'es pas content de nous voir ? demanda Sirius, prétendant d'être blessé.  
  
-Bien sur que je le suis, cher Patmol, lâcha Remus.  
  
Lily roula ses yeux et sortit de la nourriture du réfrigérateur.  
  
-Pourquoi est ce que tu n'utilises pas la Magie ? demanda Sirius. Cela prend tellement de temps de cuisiner façon Moldu. Je ne comprends simplement pas pourquoi tu t'embêtes à faire ça.  
  
-J'aime cuisiner, expliqua Lily.  
  
Elle regarda dans le congélateur et estima son contenu.  
  
-De plus, je suis en retard à cause de notre petite conversation.  
  
Remus sembla intéressé.  
  
-Votre petite conversation ? répéta t'il.  
  
-Oui, nous..  
  
Sirius commença à expliquer, mais Remus le coupa.  
  
-Dis moi d'abord où sont tous les autres, requêta t'il.  
  
-Naturellement, dit Sirius alors qu'il s'asseyait sur une chaise près de la fenêtre. Amy et Liona sont en train de faire du shopping pour des vêtements, et James et Harry sont à la boutique de Quidditch.  
  
-Et comment ce fat il que vous ne soyez pas avec eux ? questionna Remus alors qu'il s'asseyait aussi.  
  
-Et bien, Harry et James sont partis avant que moi et Amy arrivions, donc je n'ai pas pu aller avec eux.  
  
Sirius regarda Remus d'un air entendu.  
  
-Amy et Liona ne m'auraient pas laisser aller avec elles.  
  
-Est ce que tu aurais aimé y aller ? demanda Remus, en essayant de ne pas rire à sa vision mentale de Sirius faisant du shopping seul avec Amy et Liona.  
  
Il pouvait juste voir Sirius en train d'aider Liona à se choisir une robe de mariée. Mieux encore, il pouvait voir Sirius assistant Amy pour acheter des vêtements de maternité.  
  
Remus remarqua que Lily le regardait. Il réalisa qu'elle essayait elle aussi de ne pas rire.  
  
-Je ne sais pas, répondit finalement Sirius après une prudente délibération.  
  
Il regarda Lily et Remus.  
  
-Qu'est ce qui est tellement amusant ? demanda t'il finalement.  
  
-Je ne sais pas pour Remus, mais j'essayais de te voir en train d'essayer d'aider ta femme à acheter des vêtements de maternité. Ca et en train d'aider Liona à choisir sa robe de mariée.  
  
Le regard de Lily se tourna vers Remus.  
  
-Et toi ?  
  
-La même chose, répondit le loup-garou.  
  
-Oh, s'il vous plaît.  
  
Sirius bougea nonchalamment ses mains.  
  
-J'aurais très bien pu aller avec elles. Je m'y connais en shopping et en vêtements. Je suis à la mode.  
  
Les yeux verts de Lily regardèrent de haut en bas les vêtements de Sirius. Il portait un jean bleu foncé et un tee-shirt noir moulant. Comme toujours, ses longs cheveux étaient ramenés en queue de cheval. Le tout était complété par ses habituelles chaussures noires.  
  
-Tu as du style, Sirius, mais je ne te vois honnêtement pas en train de faire du shopping pour des vêtements de femmes.  
  
Lily sourit alors qu'elle retournait à sa cuisine. Elle avait jouée avec l'idée de préparer magiquement le dîner, mais elle décida que non. Après tout, demain, c'était l'anniversaire de son fils, et elle voulait qu'il ait un bon repas fait maison pour ses 17 ans.  
  
-Est ce que tu as besoin d'aide, Lily ? demanda Remus sur un ton gentleman.  
  
-Je pensais que tu n'aurais jamais demandé plaisanta Lily,désignant une tête de laitue. Est ce que tu peux laver ça et faire une salade ? Les autres légumes doivent encore être dans le réfrigérateur.  
  
-Pas de problème. Remus se leva, suivi de Sirius. Donc, comment ce fait il que tu n'es pas allée faire du shopping avec elles, Lily ? demanda Remus, prudent de demander directement la question à Lily plutôt qu'à Sirius pour qu'il ne reparle pas du fait qu'il était à la mode.  
  
-Parce qu'il fallait que je commence le dîner, expliqua Lily sur un ton peu crédible.  
  
-Uh.huh, murmura Remus alors qu'il jetait une carotte sur Sirius.  
  
Le grand sorcier attrapa le légume de la main droite et le renvoya à son ami.  
  
-Qu'est ce que vous êtes en train de faire, vous deux ? demanda Lily, se tournant vers eux.  
  
-J'étais juste en train de me venger, dit Remus, comme ci cela expliquait complètement ses actions.  
  
-Qu'est ce qu'a fait Sirius ?  
  
Lily ressemblait presque à une mère grondant ses deux jeunes enfants.  
  
-Il m'a lancé un légume alors que je lavais la laitue, expliqua Remus. Quel était la raison pour laquelle tu es restée ici ? demanda le loup-garou, changeant le sujet.  
  
Il eut l'air pensif.  
  
-Est ce que cela a un rapport avec la petite conversation que tu as mentionnée plus tôt ?  
  
Lily hoche la tête avec ferveur, pendant que Sirius lançait un autre radis à Remus.  
  
-Bien, développe, dit Remus pendant qu'il cherchait le radis.  
  
-Je pense que Sirius devrait aller à la douche de bébé d'Amy, expliqua Lily.  
  
Remus tourna son attention sur Patmol qui coupait le radis.  
  
-Est ce que tu y vas, demanda Remus.  
  
-Est ce que tu penses que je devrais, demanda Sirius, extrêmement incertain de lui même.  
  
-Et bien.  
  
Remus s'arrêta et prit deux tomates.  
  
-Je ne sais pas, j'ai toujours pensé que les douches de bébés étaient plus pour les femmes que pour les hommes.  
  
-Argh ! dit Lily au même moment que son mari et son fils entrait dans la pièce.  
  
-Elles le sont, Remus.  
  
James sourit à Lily qui roulait des yeux.  
  
-J'ai été carrément menacer pour aller à celle de Lily, je crois, et il se mit à rire.  
  
Harry regarda curieusement autour de la pièce, mais s'en désintéressa rapidement. Il était assez excité à propos de son équipement de Quidditch que lui et son Père avait acheté. Il attrapa le sac qui contenait leurs achats et en sortit une petite boite.  
  
-Je pense qu'il devrait y aller juste parce que il doit y aller.  
  
-Cornedrue, ça n'as aucun sens., dit calmement Sirius. Je n'irais que si Amy veut bien que j'y aille.  
  
-Aller où ? demanda Amy, marchant dans la pièce.  
  
Elle posa plusieurs sacs sur le sol et marcha vers son mari.  
  
-De quoi étiez vous en train de parler ?  
  
-De rien, répondit Sirius, mettant ses bras autour d'elle. Comment te sens tu ?  
  
-Bien, répondit Amy. Juste un peu fatiguée.  
  
-Tu devrais donc t'asseoir, dit Sirius alors qu'il poussait une chaise pour sa femme.  
  
Ils commencèrent à parler silencieusement pendant que Harry et James montraient leurs courses à Lily.  
  
-Je n'ai jamais lavé ce radis, murmura Remus pour lui même.  
  
-Tu peux le laver même quand il est coupé, murmura Liona à l'oreille de son fiancé.  
  
Remus eut un rictus et embrassa sa future femme.  
  
-Je ne t'ai pas vu là-bas, lui dit il doucement. Est ce que tu t'es bien amusée ?  
  
Liona hocha la tête et rapprocha Remus.  
  
-J'ai trouvé la plus belle des robes de mariée.  
  
-Est ce que je peux la voir ? demanda Remus, même si il connaissait la réponse.  
  
-Bien sur que non, dit Liona en souriant. Tu la verras le jour de notre mariage.  
  
Remus souria, car il savait qu'il ne pourrait pas argumenter. Il n'était pas Sirius, et, donc, il n'allait pas harceler quelqu'un pendant un long moment. Surtout lorsqu'il savait qu'il allait perdre la bataille. Les deux s'arrêtèrent de parler et tournèrent leur attention vers leur amis qui se parlaient ensembles.  
  
-Certain des frères de Ron devraient venir, dit Harry. Est ce que c'est d'accord ? demanda t'il regardant ses parents.  
  
-Bien sur que c'est d'accord, répondit Lily. Est ce que tu sais lesquels ?  
  
-Probablement Fred et Georges, devina Harry.  
  
-Qui d'autres va venir ? questionna James.  
  
Il marcha en direction de Lily et commença à l'aider à cuisiner. Il pensait que ce n'était pas sain de cuisiner des repas, mais il ne s'était jamais plaint et avait toujours offert son aide. Après tout. la nourriture était délicieuse.  
  
-Hermione, bien sûr, répliqua Harry. Draco, Seamus, Dean, Neville, et je pense que Ginny viendra aussi.  
  
Il fit une grimace pour une seconde.  
  
-C'est une Weasley.. Je me demande pourquoi je ne l'ai pas mentionnée quand j'ai dit Ron et ses frères.  
  
-Parce que c'est une fille, suggéra Sirius.  
  
-Peut être, déclara Harry, souriant. Est ce que je peux t'aider, Maman ?  
  
-Surtout pas.  
  
Lily poussa gentiment Harry dehors.  
  
-C'est ton anniversaire.  
  
-Pas avant demain, protesta Harry. Cela veut dire que je peux t'aider maintenant.  
  
-Tu es en train de commencer à aider à préparer le dîner ?  
  
Sirius fronça les sourcils en regardant son filleul,  
  
-Est ce que je ne t'ai rien appris ? demanda t'il, rigolard.  
  
Harry croisa ses bras sur son torse et regarda Sirius, sarcastique.  
  
-Je me rappelle vaguement de t'avoir vu aider Amy à préparer le dîner, lorsque je suis venu vous voir, il y a quelques semaines.  
  
Sirius eut un rictus.  
  
-Tu as un point, Harry.  
  
-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
voilà en espérant vous revoir au prochain chapitre. ;) 


End file.
